1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a polymeric composition for high performance rubber look molded unit soles. More particularly, the invention relates to a polymeric composition containing radial monoalkenyl arene-conjugated diene block copolymers, syndiotactic-1,2-polybutadiene, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), a hydrocarbon extending oil, and a filler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of certain block copolymers and their compounds in a number of end-uses and especially footwear, is rapidly expanding. For example, in the footwear industry, certain block copolymer compounds are being used in large volume in the manufacture of a wide variety of shoes including canvas shoes, sport shoes, and dress shoes. The block copolymers may be utilized for this purpose for soling, foxing, innersoles and the like. These compositions are disclosed in Hendricks et al, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,236. In general, these shoe component compositions usually comprise a mixture of styrene-butadiene block copolymer, extending oil, polystyrene and possibly a filler.
For the most part, these block copolymer compositions have proven to be particularly advantageous in many respects, including flexibility, processability, lack of vulcanization requirement and wet slip. However, in certain respects, shortcomings have been noted. For example, commercial compounds should be free from delamination, free from elephant hide, and free from flow markings and marring. With respect to many styles in the casual and dress shoe areas of footwear, one of the major shortcomings of the block copolymer compounds such as those referred to in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,236 is the lack of a smooth appearance. Present block copolymer compounds lack the smooth, relatively unblemished surface which is characteristic of vulcanized rubber, injection molded poly(vinyl chloride) or leather. Especially desired is a rubberlike dull surface combined with unblemished smoothness.
One attempt to achieve a smooth look appearance is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,132. In the '132 patent, a mixture of linear and radial block copolymers and high density polyethylene are disclosed. While this polymeric composition resulted in relatively smooth appearance for unit soles, the surface was too shiny for certain shoe styles. Instead, what is required is a polymeric composition which results in unit soles having smooth, non-splayed, dull surface.
Another patent 4,377,655 described a mixture of linear and radial block copolymers and a styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer. U.S. Ser. No. 603,022 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,138 describes a blend of radial block copolymers, polybutadiene, polystyrene and resin.